We're Still Family
by OrgyMemberXVII
Summary: 7 years ago Feliciano left his family in Italy but on a bitter note so they haven't talked in a while. Now it is years later and he is happily married with a five year old son but what happens when his family comes to America for an unexpected visit? Will the memories of that night prevent him from moving on for the sake of his family? Ameita, Germano, Mentioned/implied mpred, yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**May want to read this before reading! I realize this is a story involving past mpreg with two pairings you would never in a million years think possible but this is written, you aren't just reading things. I have explained in the story how it was possible for them so there is no questioning of any kind but if you don't like the choice of pairing or mpreg, then please do not read this. For stories like this I have multiple explanations and things like that so ha ha ha. Anyways, please give this story a little chance.**

**Warnings: Mentions of Nyo!Prussia (aka Maria) and Nyo!Spain (aka Antonia), Mpreg kids, mentioned Mpreg, Yaoi, disapproving parents I made up for the Italy brothers as I went in the story, drama, family fluff, crappy grammar, terrible translation, OOCness, any and all repeated words, sorry for any and all lack of detail and all that other good stuff, sorry if this story sucks**

* * *

_Feliciano had his suitcase packed. This was it. He was leaving. He was actually leaving everything and everyone he held dear. He wanted to leave because Alfred, the man of his dreams, was in the army and had visited Italy as part of his job but he was only staying for a year. When Feliciano heard about it at first, he knew he wanted to leave with him. Looking at himself in the mirror for the last time he put his passport and visa to his chest and dreamily sighed._

_He was actually going to do it. There have been times where Feliciano thought about stopping himself. At first Feliciano thought he was crazy and almost stopped himself but then he remembered that fact that he loved Alfred and if he didn't go would probably never see him again if he never took this chance. The second time he stopped himself was when he thought about how his parents, grandfather, and brother would feel about it. His grandfather was an easy man and easily approved of Alfred but there was the factor of his parents and brother. His brother was kind of judgmental of who his little brother was friendly with while his parents wanted him to end up with the oldest, and only, daughter of the Beilschmidt family._

_Don't get him wrong! Maria could be a sweet girl when she wanted to but she had a crazy personality that Feliciano tried to keep up with as a lover and she was just too much for him and if you asked Maria, she would say that Feliciano was more of a friend to her than husband or boyfriend material. She was the only one who knew about him leaving with Alfred and had supported him along the way._

_All of that aside Feliciano remembered that he would have a better life in America with Alfred and not in Italy where he was under constant pressure by his parents to marry a girl and give them grandchildren. Grabbing his suitcase and some of his other bags he started to set out. Walking down the halls he got a lot of memories of the years he had spent in this home. Running around with Lovino and Nonno. Hiding from Mama and Papa when it was time for a bath. Some of the family trials that had been dealt with. So many memories and now there were no more to be made._

_He made it down to the hallway leading to the living room where everyone was talking and laughing. Mama and Papa were sitting on the love seat, Nonno was telling one of his stories, and Lovino was sitting there looking like a doll. Feliciano tried to stop himself from crying right there but he remained strong and walked out where everyone stopped to look at him. Romulus, Feliciano's grandfather, gave his grandson his one of a kind smile as his took a look at his things._

_"Where are you going little Feli?" At the mention of his nickname Feliciano stiffened but then relaxed. This was going to be so hard. He imagined how this was going to turn out but then again fantasy was easier than reality._

_"Feli? Are you okay?" His mother asked now growing concerned. Taking a deep breath Feliciano looked at everyone._

_"I'm leaving." There he said it. He studied the expressions on everyone's faces and, as expected, shock reached their faces. They stayed like that for minutes until his father started to laugh._

_"Good one Feli! If you just told us you were going to stay at a friend's house for a while then just say that instead of being dramatic. You aren't in grade school anymore my son." Feliciano had almost forgotten that when he was going to stay at a friend's house he'd always pull this stunt. But then again he did go through a crossdressing phase which often got him into trouble. He shook his head vigorously._

_"No! I'm not staying at a friend's house I'm going to America! I'm leaving this country tonight and I mean it!" The laughter stopped. Everyone looked at Feliciano with a mixture of shock and anger on their faces. Silence followed for a few moments before Lovino had registered everything he said and walked up to his brother._

_"Fratellino you cannot be serious! Where are you even going to be living and how the hell are you even going to live in America? Who are you even going to live with?" That was another hard part to tell everyone. As mentioned before none of his family, except for Romulus, approved of Alfred. They think that Alfred was the one who talked Feliciano into breaking up with Maria but it was really that their personalities didn't mix too well and that he was gay._

_"You aren't going to like this at all but I'm going to be moving in with that American I met."_

_"With that idiot? Are you being serious? No! I will not allow this Feliciano Vargas! Now call Alfred and put everything back in your room because you are not going with that American idiot!" His mother yelled._

_"But Mamma-"_

_"No buts! Your mother is right Feliciano! All those Americans do is sit around all day eating hamburgers and playing the video games while innocent immigrants, like yourself, do all of their work! You aren't going Feliciano! Go back upstairs and-"_

_"I love him!" Everyone was taken back by Feliciano's outburst. Romulus had suspected his grandson's feeling for the American but to actually hear it now was a surprise to him._

_"What?" His parents asked simultaneously. Before this, Feliciano had never come out to his family so this was a surprise for them. Lovino wanted to say something but then closed his mouth quickly in fear of saying something he could never take back._

_"I'm in love with a man. I'm gay. I said it. That's why I'm moving to America with Alfred. We're going to get married as soon as we get to New York and whichever army base Alfred is stationed in we're going to live there. He asked me last week and I said yes!"_

_"Did he ask if you wanted to be married in your home country instead of his?" Mr. Vargas asked taken by surprise. He felt like he was meeting a stranger for the first time and yet the stranger was his son._

_"He did but then I told him that he was going to be leaving soon and we wouldn't have time to be planning a wedding like that so I figured we go to America and get married then we could live together."_

_"What does he even do for a living? Taste hamburgers?" Mrs. Vargas sneered._

_"He's in the army and he sticks to a diet so he can keep his weight up. Alfred's going to be here any moment and I have to get outside to show he has the right house." Feliciano was about to leave when his father grabbed his arm._

_"Feliciano, you have two choices. Stay here and marry someone who isn't going to drag you down or else you are dead to this family. Make the choice." Feliciano started to cry. Looking his father in the eyes he said,_

_"That isn't making me going back upstairs and putting everything back. I told Alfred he could have my hand in marriage and so help me God I'm giving him my hand. I'm sorry Papa but now, one of your sons are dead. Sorry for your loss." Feliciano took his arm back and walked out of the door. Once he was outside he let out the tears he'd kept in. He knew it would be this hard but he never took any of the emotional repercussions into account._

_He'd been sitting outside for an hour when the door opened and Romulus came out and sat next to him. Feliciano looked to his side then looked back at the street waiting for Alfred to come. The older man let out a big yawn and laid his head on Feliciano's shoulder._

_"What is that for?" The younger asked trying to get his grandfather's head off of him._

_"Sorry my little Feli. I forgot you were there."_

_"Heh. I'm sorry to tell you but your little Feli is dead. You're now talking to a ghost."_

_"You aren't a ghost to me nor are you dead to me. You're still my family and I will never turn my back on you like my idiota son and daughter-in-law did!" Romulus said throwing a glare at the house behind him._

_"Grandpa, I appreciate you trying to cheer me up but nothing is going to erase what happened tonight. I should probably call Alfred and tell him that I'll come to America on my time." Feliciano took his phone out but then his grandfather took it out of his hand._

_"No grandson of mine backs down form something like this. If you love Alfred as much as much as you said you did in that living room then you'll follow your heart and do what it tells you__. Right now your heart is telling you to go to America right? You shouldn't let anyone's words get to you and go with what your heart says." The young man nodded with tears in his eyes and hugged his grandfather._

_"Thank you Nonno. I'll miss you." Just then a car horn honked and Feliciano looked up to see Alfred standing beside his car with his arms crossed and a smile on his face. He looked at the car and then back at Romulus. He had to do what was right for his heart, even if it was the choice that would hurt him the most. Grabbing his things and his cell phone, Feliciano made his way to the car and placed his things in the back._

_"I'll visit you!" Romulus yelled from his spot as the neighbors either started to hush him or tell him to shut the fuck up._

_"Dude, was that your grandfather?"_

_"Yea. He gave me really great advice."_

_"What was that?"_

_"Let's just say that from now on, we should follow our hearts." With that, Feliciano and Alfred got in the car. As they drove Feliciano couldn't help but think of the life they were going to have. What would it bring? What would happen between them? All that could happen now was a total wait and see._

* * *

**7 years later**

7 years have passed since then and life for the young couple couldn't get any better. They've been married for the past seven years and they got a five-year old son out of it. Before you start thinking, no they didn't adopt. They had their own son because of a medical discovery that came in the form of an injection which allowed men to get pregnant. It was discovered and created by a Japanese doctor by the name of Kiku Honda who was really trying to help and find a cure for cancer but ended up finding this instead. When they found out about this discovery, Feliciano automatically decided that he to start a family of his own.

Feliciano still thinks about his family and thinks about going back to Italy but after what his parents said to him he never wanted to go back. Alfred tried to tell him to call them so he could try to make peace but the Italian wasn't having any of it. He felt so hurt at the fact that he was now dead to his own family that he didn't want to contact them ever again. Why would he want to make peace with people who now considered him dead?

"Mommy!" A young voice brought Feliciano out of his thoughts as a little boy with sandy blond hair and light honey-brown eyes came running up to Feliciano's side. A smile came to Feliciano's face as he picked up his son, Ezio.

"There's my future kindergartener and birthday boy! Did you figure out what you wanted as a present?"

Ezio nodded. "Si! I wanna go to Italy!" Feliciano blinked once. Then twice. He wanted to go to Italy? Memories of what happened with his family started to resurface. No. He couldn't go back.

"Ezio, I'm sorry to say this but we can't go to Italy."

"Why?" The little boy pouted.

"Let's just say something happened before I left and I don't think I can ever go back."

"Ok... Can I just get a new toy then?"

"Sure. I'm so sorry we can't go." Feliciano set his son on the ground as Alfred walked in the kitchen as Ezio was just leaving. A look of surprise came across Alfred's face because it was a rare sight to see his son in such a sad mood.

"What's wrong with your son now?"

"Why is it that when something is wrong with Ezio he's my son?"

"Feli..." Alfred started crossing his arms.

"Fine. Since you must know, he came to me to tell me what he wanted as a birthday present. He said that he wanted to go to Italy and... I just can't do that Alfie. So much pain from the last time I was there. I just worry about what my parents would have to say about you and Ezio." That made Alfred have to hug Feliciano. He'd been told of what happened before he came to pick Feliciano up from his parents' home and guessed that his husband was deeply hurt by what went down.

"Baby you have to stop worrying. We've talked about how bad you get when you're stressed."

"I can't help myself! I've never had a loved one so close to me in the army so I'm a little jumpy when you leave for a certain amount of time and we have a young life to take care of. Ezio is going to start going to school in a matter of months and it adds on because we're both men and I gave birth to him so I worry if he'll be teased or bullied in any way and he won't tell me anything."

"Feli."

"You know how some of the other parents looked at us that first day of pre-school, don't think I didn't notice. On top of that I think that one of them pulled their child out after finding out wh-" Alfred sealed his lips over Feliciano's before he could continue on. He knew Feliciano had good intentions but all he wanted for him was to stop worrying about everything and just relax. They broke the kiss and Feliciano turned away from him.

"Bastard." He said in a low growl.

"I may be a bastard but I'm your bastard and you love me. Now come on, Captain America needs to cheer up a five-year old."

* * *

Ezio was sitting on his bed and tossing one of his favorite action figures up in the air and catching it. He really wanted to go to Italy because of everything his mother and father told him about the country. On another note he also wanted to see the family he had there. It's not that he didn't love the family he had here in America but his cousins were very annoying. A light knock at the door sounded and Ezio looked up to see Feliciano standing there. He put his action figure down and turned away from his mother.

"Figlio, I'm sorry that we can't go to Italy but I don't think you're ready to meet my family just yet. How about I give you some ice-cream before bed if you tell me why you want to go to Italia so bad."

"I don't wanna talk about it Mommy. And I don't want no ice-cream either."

"Ok my stubborn bambino. Be like that, I guess I'll tell Captain America to go back home." Ezio sprung up at the mention of his favorite superhero. He loved Captain America a lot and got his room decorated with Captain America stuff. Needless to say, Feliciano blamed Alfred. No explanation needed.

"Yes! It is I, Captain America!" Alfred said in a deeper voice. Whenever Ezio was sad about something Alfred always had to dress up as the superhero and cheer his baby up. He sat on the bed and flashed a smile at Ezio.

"Now if I wasn't mistaken then your Mommy said you were a very sad little boy today. Why is that?" Ezio got in Alfred's lap and snuggled close to him.

"I asked Mommy if we could go to Italy as my present for my birthday but he said we couldn't go. I really want to go so much."

"Tell me, why do you want to go so much?"

"Mommy and Daddy tell me so much about Italy and I want to see it for myself with my parents. I also want to meet the family I have there. I feel like I've only seen one half of me and the other half is missing. It's there but I haven't seen it." Feliciano couldn't stop the twinge of guilt that bubbled up in his heart. He couldn't blame Ezio for wanting to see his half of the family but Feliciano didn't think he could be able to face his own parents and brother after seven years.

"Why do you think Mommy said no?"

"He worries about me a lot. It gets annoying sometimes with the worrying but I know he's trying to look out for me so that I'll be okay." Ezio yawned and started to nod off a bit.

"I think it's time for Captain America to get out of here because someone's a little tired."

"I'm not tired." Ezio yawned again leading Alfred to put him in bed.

"You have to go to sleep otherwise you won't grow. After I escort Captain America out, Daddy will be in to kiss you goodnight." Feliciano kissed his son's cheek then he and Alfred exited the child's room and went to the master bedroom. Alfred changed out of the costume and was now clad in a pair of pajama bottoms. He was about to put a shirt on when Feliciano stopped him.

"No. Keep your shirt off. I like seeing you shirtless." The Italian then started to kiss him. Alfred found himself a bit lost in his warm lips but then broke the kiss when he remembered what he was doing.

"Hey, first I get the baby to go sleepy-bye then we get to have Mommy-Daddy fun time. Sound good?"

"Fine. But you better hurry, I might actually let you pull my curl tonight~" Alfred gently kissed Feliciano's hand and left the bedroom. That was the tipping point for Alfred because when they did it Feliciano never let Alfred pull his curl so tonight must be an exception. When he got to Ezio's room, the boy was playing with his C.A. action figure.

"I thought Mommy told me Captain America put you to bed!" Ezio looked up to see his father standing in the doorway. He smiled and ran up to Alfred who had to pick him up.

"Daddy you missed Captain America again!"

"Agh! I'm always missing him! How about I make it up with telling you a story?" Ezio nodded and Alfred took him to the rocking chair that was still in his room.

"So, should I tell a classic or one I've already told you?"

"I wanna hear a new one Daddy!"

"Challenge accepted. Once upon a time there was a beautiful prince. He was to be married to one of the richest women in his kingdom but he didn't really like her. Then one day he met his love. A knight who fought in his father's army but his mother and father objected to the union saying that he was to marry someone else of his social status, not a lowly knight such as him. The prince couldn't take it anymore and decided that he would run away with the knight and they ran away. They lived together in secrecy until the prince found out he was going to have their baby.

The prince and the knight were as happy as can be until the knight had to leave the prince for an unpredicted amount of time. They had kept in touch with each other over the time but then the knight came home when the baby was about two years old but then one trait of the prince started to show was worry. The prince worried about the baby and the knight. Years later when the baby was five he asked if he could go to see the family he never met before but the prince said no because he was hurt by the things his parents said to him and he never wanted to go back to that." At that moment, Alfred stopped. This story started to hit a little too close to home right there.

"Daddy? Why did you stop?"

"Oh, uh, no reason. Mommy told me that you wanted to go to Italy as a birthday present." Ezio nodded and hugged his father.

"I wanna go Daddy! Why doesn't Mommy wanna go?"

"You see Ezio, your mother hoped that he could tell you later but I think I can tell you what I know. The night your mother and I left Italy he got into a disagreement with his mother and father. They wanted him to stay and they thought we wouldn't have a future together. If I remember what your mother told me, he is now considered dead to them."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that someone doesn't exist to one person and Ezio, never ever say that to anyone. It's a mean thing to say and you aren't a mean boy are you?"

"No Daddy I'm a good boy! But wait... why doesn't Mommy just call Grandma and Grandpa then make up with them?"

"Mommy is still deeply hurt by what they said and doesn't want to go back home altogether because of it. But, God willing he's still around, your great-grandfather Romulus was behind your mother 100% when he was leaving with me. The old man even said he'd come to visit but seeing as how you never met him yet, he never even come to see us yet!"

"What was he like?"

"I only knew him for a short time but he's a great guy. He'd go crazy over ya when he first sees you because you are just the cutest thing ever." Alfred yawned and took a look at the clock and saw it was getting past Ezio's bedtime. "And you have to get to sleep Ezio." The blond stoop up and carried his son to bed.

"I don't wanna go to bed! *yawn*"

"The yawn proves otherwise Ezio Alfred Vargas-Jones da New Jersey." Ezio snuggled under the covers and yawned as he started to drift off into a peaceful sleep. Alfred kissed his forehead and pat Ezio's head. He turned the lamp off and then walked out of the room before whispering,

"Good night." With that he closed the door gently and when he got back to his bedroom he saw Feliciano laying in bed wearing nothing save for his underwear. Licking his lips, Alfred pounced on the bed and claimed Feliciano's lips in a passionate kiss. Alfred went to attacking the Italian's neck which made the smaller man moan.

"Someone is happy... ah~"

"How can I not be? Now, my love, it is time for me to ravish you." Alfred pulled on Feliciano's curl earning him a loud moan. Let's just say that the rest of the night was history.

* * *

**Me: I will admit, the ending to this chapter sucked and there was more action and talking done than anything else but please bear with me, I needed something to take my attention away from BPH for a few. For the people who decided to give the story a chance thank you! This should get better as the chapters go on! Anyways, this was just the first chapter and I hope you liked! If you liked then favorite, follow, or review! This is Janae A.K.A. OrgyMemberXVII! Bye :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Feliciano woke up the next morning in Alfred's arms. A gentle smile reached his lips as he thought about what he and Alfred did last night. He yawned and tried to get up but Alfred's arm was around his waist and that was keeping him in place.

"Alfie, wake up my love." Alfred groaned and woke up. His baby blue eyes were opened in a sleepy haze and he had to take a moment to adjust to the bright lights. Feliciano kissed his nose.

"Hey there handsome. Have a rough night?"

"*chuckle* Only because you wanted it rough. You stay here while I get breakfast." Alfred started to get up and get dressed but Feliciano held his wrist.

"I love you and I would never say anything to hurt you but there is no way in hell me and the bambino are eating a big breakfast from McDonalds two times in one week."

"Fine! You can go make breakfast while I wake him up." Feliciano smiled to himself knowing he'd won this time. Alfred put on some pajana pants and walked out of their bedroom and to Ezio's room to find the little kid curled into a ball under the covers. Alfred quickly went over to his bed and started to shake it. As a result of the shaking bed Ezio sprang up and looked around the room to see his father at the end.

"Daddy!" He whined as Alfred picked him up and kissed his forehead.

"What did I do this time?"

"You shook my bed."

"Sorry but I was worried because you were curled up in a ball. Why were you a lump anyways?"

"I was curled up because you and Mommy woke me up last night! Mommy was yelling 'Oh my God! Alfred you're killing me!' and you were saying 'Keep it up baby I'm getting close!' What was it about Daddy?" Alfred paled.

He was so sure that Ezio was asleep and couldn't hear them. Oh shit. How could he explain this to his innocent baby! On one hand he could tell the truth and face Feliciano's wrath and have to pay for Ezio's therapy or tell a lie and keep Ezio's mind innocent until his teen years. Better to go with a lie, Ezio already learned some curse words from Antonio and Francis and if he learned anything else other than that at his young age, Feliciano was gonna flip.

"Daddy?"

"Mommy and I were playing a game!" Alfred blurted out.

"A game?"

"Yea. We were playing... uh... Bouncy Bed! I was winning last night and that is why we were saying those things we were saying."

"It sounds fun! I wanna play!"

"No! You're too young to play little dude. Its a game for Mommies and Daddies only. You can't play until you're older and get married." Ezio laughed and kissed his dad's cheek as he was being carried out of his room. They went to the kitchen and Alfred placed Ezio on the ground while he made his own way over to the little Italian making breakfast. He wrapped his arms around his waist and peppered his neck with little kisses.

"Ve~ Alfred quit it! I'm trying to cook breakfast for everyone and I don't want to burn anything!"

"But you're my cute little Feli, I want to."

"Don't you still have to do your morning workout to do?" Feliciano changed the subject.

"I'll do 'em after I eat. And little Ezio can help me, right?"

"Si Daddy!" One hour later Feliciano was finished with making breakfast and the family of three were eating until the phone rang. Curious, Alfred got up and went to answer it.

"Jones residence, Alfred speaking."

_"Oh great it's the hamburger bastard!"_

"L-Lovino?"

_"Hey! It's fratello now, brother-in-law, seeing as how you married my little brother and knocked him up with a little bambino."_

"Wait, how did you find our home phone number and know about our son?"

_"There is something called looking someone up on the internet, idiota."_

"Alright... Do you want me to get Feliciano for you?"

_"Could you get him for me? I need to talk with him."_ Alfred walked into the kitchen and handed the phone to his husband who looked at him with a confused face.

"It's your bro." Feliciano looked surprised as he took the phone from Alfred and exited the kitchen.

"Lovino?"

_"It's been a while my little brother. How have you been?"_

"Good. Me and Alfred got married and have a five-year old son named Ezio. How has life treated you?"

_"Fairly. I got settled down myself and got married and have my own three-year old daughter named Lucianna."_

"Who did you marry? Is it Bella? You know, the Belgian girl you got lucky with at that one party?"

_"No! Besides, I got an ass kicking from her boyfriend when he found out I slept with her."_

"Then who did you marry?"

_"None of your damn business yet! Look, Nonno called me and said he wanted his family to get together for the summer and that includes us."_ Feliciano's heart stopped when his grandfather was mentioned. He was still alive? Well, Romulus did have the heart of a stubborn bull. There was silence over the phone for a few minutes before Lovino said something.

_"I should probably mention that he wants us to fly out to America this summer so I was giving you a call before you opened up the door to see a crazy old Italian man at the doorstep."_

"What?"

_"I said-"_

"No, I heard what you said but you all are coming HERE? To AMERICA?"

_"Si. Grandpa said that he would visit and this little family reunion is the chance. Plus he wanted to see how his little Feli was doing and all that nice shit."_

"Nonno could have told me this himself instead of you having to call me! What was he thinking?"

_"He wanted it to be a surprise for you. I called you on my own will."_ He chuckled but then the thought of his parents crossed the Italian's mind. What would they think about how he was living now?

"Um, Lovi, will Mamma and Papa be here too?"

_"Of course. They're family too. Why do you ask?"_

"Do you remember the night I left Italy?"

_"I do. Papa was so pissed and Mamma was crying so much that they declared your room off limits."_

"How are they?"

_"To be honest I haven't seen or talked to them in six years. I imagine they're still pissed about some life decisions I made."_

"Fratellone, what kind of life decisions?"

_"L-Look, I'll tell you everything when I get there. Now if you'll excuse me, Lucianna is running around because_ someone _thought it would be a good idea to give her a lot of sugar and I need to stop her before she breaks something."_ Then the line disconnected.

Feliciano sat in the arm chair with disbelief. He couldn't belief that his family was coming over. Now this created more stress on him because now he had to clean the house up and try to be happy so that no family turmoil turned up. Great. Just absolutely freaking great. He got up and walked to the kitchen just in time to see Alfred and Ezio still eating.

He rejoined them at the table and started to pick at his food. Alfred noticed what was happening. Feliciano was getting worried about something which will end up stressing him out later. Alfred started to sense something off here. His husband was awfully quiet for now and it was starting to scare him.

"What's wrong?" Feliciano looked up.

"Ezio, would you mind taking your breakfast and going to the living room? I have to talk with Daddy." Ezio knew what this meant. Either he was in trouble or something was happening that he can't hear about yet. He got his plate and left the kitchen leaving his parents in the kitchen staring at each other.

"I know why Lovino called."

"Why?"

"Apparently Nonno wanted to get the family together and come to our house for the summer and it was supposed to be a surprise but then Lovino called me ahead like the nice fratello I know he is so I don't see Nonno at our doorstep looking like a crazy old Italian man popping out of nowhere."

"Wait. When you say our house do you mean we're going to Italy after you told Ezio we couldn't go or do you mean they're coming here to America and they're staying here in our house with us?"

"The second thing Alfie. He would be mad at me if I said we were going to Italia after I told him we couldn't go. I need to get the house cleaned up better and have to check everything we baby-proofed when we were having Ezio because my brother has a three-year old daughter named Lucianna and he got married to who I have no idea."

"You have a niece? I guess now you're Uncle Feliciano." Said Italian chuckled and kissed Alfred.

"Hey, you're my husband so you're also going to be Zio Alfred whether you like it or not."

"I'm already an uncle amore, just not to anyone on your side." Feliciano shivered and leaned into the blond's arms.

"My love you know what it does to me when you use Italian to talk to me."

"I know and I love it."

"I love you." Feliciano said as he kissed Alfred again. With Alfred at his side he felt like he could get through his family visiting. Hopefully some family tensions will be relieved.

* * *

Over the next two weeks, Feliciano had been busying himself around the house making sure everything was perfect before everyone got here. He hadn't seen them in such a long time and he wanted their home to give them the right impression about their home life. Feliciano took a look at the clock noticed it was an hour until the plane touched down.

Feliciano went to the workout room in their home to see Alfred doing push-ups with Ezio on his back. He smiled at his husband and son. Marrying Alfred and having Ezio were the best decisions he ever made and if his parents didn't think so, screw them. His family was perfect in his eyes. Alfred noticed him and flashed his trademark grin.

"Hey babe! What are you doin' there?" Feliciano was brought out if his thoughts when he remembered why he was there.

"Their plane is landing in an hour and I figured I should head there now so I can meet them at baggage claim."

"Ok. Try not to fight with your parents!" Feliciano chuckled a little and left his husband and son. As soon as Feliciano left, Ezio got off his father's back and Alfred stood up.

"Are we still baking cookies for them Daddy?"

"Of course we are dude!" Alfred smiles and went up the stairs. Ezio followed close behind them and they started to work on the cookies.

* * *

When Feliciano got him with his family he was nervous, mainly by how the state of everything would be by the time they got back. He trusted Alfred to keep things in order but Alfred can be a total slob and end up making a mess. Taking a deep breath, he got out of the car and walked to the door.

"Is this where you live?" His mother asked as she looked at the house.

"Si, do you like it?"

"It could use a better job on the exterior. The outside paint looks like it's about to chip off by itself one by one." Feliciano wanted to just tell her to shut up and the house came with this kind of exterior but he didn't want to fight. He opened the door and was relieved to see the house in the same state it was in when he left. He turned to everyone and held the door open.

"Come in and make yourselves at home." His family walked in and his parents carefully surveyed the place. His father let out an impressed sound.

"Not bad for an American home." Feliciano was really fighting off an urge to kick his parents out but he was going to be nice and pretend everything was alright between them again. A tap on the shoulder made Feliciano turn around to face his brother who was holding his daughter. Lucianna had Lovino's brown hair and her eyes were a mixture of blue and green and the rest of her looks definitely are a mixture of Lovino and Ludwig.

"So, where's your husband and son?"

"Hm... When I left Alfie was doing his daily exercises with Ezio. Either they're still down in the basement or they're taking a nap."

"A nap after exercise? Typical Americano." Mr. Vargas quietly snickered to himself. Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Papa hasn't changed. You should go find them before he lets out his inner meanie." Feliciano was about to ask why the change in words but then he remembered he was holding his daughter in his arms. The lighter haired one left everyone in the living room and was about to head for the basement when he heard a slight ding. He looked at the stove and opened it, taking out some chocolate-chip cookies. Alfred must have made these with Ezio. The basement door opened and Alfred and Ezio came up the stairs.

"Mommy got to them before we did." Ezio pouted. Feliciano put the tray on the table and picked up his son.

"Did you and Daddy make these cookies?"

"Si. We wanted them to be a surprise but Daddy wanted to eat some cookie dough before we came up to take 'em in the oven."

"Hey! It's not my fault the cookie dough looked good." Feliciano chuckled a bit.

"Alright, enough you two. Let's go and meet everyone." The three walked out to where everyone is and he felt Ezio's face go into the crook of his neck. He could tell he was shy by the way he was acting.

"I'm sure most of you have met Alfred but you've never met our son before. This little shy guy is Ezio." The younger blond gave a small yet shy wave. After Feliciano introduced his son to everyone, Alfred showed everyone to the guest rooms while Feliciano talked with his brother while their kids played with legos.

"So tell me, what's been happening with you the last seven years fratellone?" Lovino sighed and looked at his daughter.

"You see, sometime after you left Italia, Ludwig came by asking for you because he wanted to take you out for a date but then I told him you had left for America so he took me out to my favorite restaurant. After that we started dating and with each date we fell in love with each other. He proposed six years ago and when we told Mamma and Papa... let's just say it wasn't a happy affair."

"What happened?"

"Like I said on the phone, they weren't happy with some life choices I made and after fighting with them on marrying Ludwig instead of Antonia we moved to Milan and then that injection from that Japanese guy came out. It took sometime for Ludwig to convince me to get it and when we did, I got pregnant with Lucianna and we've been a happy family since." Feliciano nodded and looked at his niece. She was certainly a cutie no doubt.

"So fratellino, what's your story? What happened after you left?"

"Alfie and I got married like I said and then he got stationed here in New Jersey and we've been living here for the last seven years. But anyways, we got the injection and six months in, Alfie had to leave to go to war and he didn't come back for two years. When he did, our little family was complete."

"Military life sounds like it is terrible."

"It does, but I wouldn't have it any other way." As the two brothers talked, Lucianna and Ezio were on the floor playing with legos and they were building a tower. So far they didn't say a word to each other until Lucianna said something.

"Do you play with dolls?" Ezio nodded.

"Yea. I have some Barbie dolls and a few Captain America action figures in my room." Ezio sometimes played with toys meant for girls since Alfred and Feliciano were the kind of parents who didn't mind if he were interested in things meant for the opposite gender such as dolls for example. As long as their son was happy, that's all that mattered to them. Lucianna raised an eyebrow.

"Capitan America? Who's that?"

"You've never heard of Captain America?" Ezio asked in a surprised voice as his cousin shook her head.

"Io vivo in Italia, quindi non ho mai sentito parlare di Capitan America.*" She said in Italian.

"Ok, ho capito.**"

"Hai capito Italiana?***"

"Sì, la mia mamma parla italiano intorno a me e mi insegna il linguaggio a volte.****"

"Your Italian accent is nice."

"Thank you. Your English accent isn't took bad." They started to laugh as they continued to build their lego building. Feliciano smiled at how his son was getting along so well with his niece. It was laughable to see how Ezio can go from being scared of new people one minute then go to friendly the next.

"Your kids are getting along just fine." A voice whispered behing them. The Vargas brothers jumped a little and turned around to see their grandfather who chuckled to himself and sat in between them.

"So, I see you two have had a good life since you left the nest." Feliciano laughed as he watched his son play with Lucianna as if they's known each other forever. He almost thought of himself and Lovino when they were that young, playing with their toys together. It made him happy. Soon Ezio yawned and Feliciano knew naptime was going to happen soon. He walked over to his son and picked him up.

"Come on you, you're tired."

"But Mommy!" Ezio said with a groan mixed with a yawn.

"No 'buts'. It's naptime and you have to go to sleep." Feliciano kissed his forehead as he carried his son upstairs to his room. On the way up, Ezio ended up falling asleep which made the Italian giggle a little as he laid his son down in his bed. He smiled and kissed the boy's cheek then quietly walked out of the room. He went to the couch where Lovino was playing with his daughter on the floor. Feliciano chuckled and watched them.

"I thought you weren't that fond of playing with children fratellone~" Lovino rolled his eyes.

"She got lonely and was about to start crying if I didn't. You'd think jet lag would hit a three-year old fast but I guess not." Lucianna giggled and hugged him. Lovino hugged her back and looked at Feliciano with a mischevious smirk.

"Ehi, perché non vai abbracciare tuo zio Feli?*****" Lucianna let go of her mother and ran to hug Feliciano who smiled and hugged her back. She was definitely a hugger for one thing. Soon, Lucianna yawned and fell fast asleep in her uncle's arms. Feliciano handed her back to her mother and Lovino chuckled.

"I know it might be with time difference and jet lag but that's faster than me or Ludwig can get her to fall asleep." In her sleep, the child warmed into the Italian's arms and smiled a little. Feliciano inwardly smiled and thought, _'Maybe this won't turn into such a disaster.'_ Hopefully it wouldn't be a disaster.

* * *

**Me: Ok, so here's chapter 2! If you liked then please favorite, review, or follow!**

**Translation attempts:**

**I live in Italy so I've never heard of Captain America.***

**Ok, I understand.****

**You understand Italian?*****

**Yes, my Mommy speaks Italian around me sometimes and teached me the language.******

**Hey, why don't you go hug your uncle Feli?*******


End file.
